24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ahmed Amar
Ahmed Amar lived in Granada Hills with his father, Yusuf Amar during the events of Day 6. As the day progressed, it was learned that Ahmed, rather than his father, was working with terrorist leader Abu Fayed. Day 6 As Day 6 began, Ahmed's father Yusuf was arrested by the FBI under suspicion of being a terrorist. After the arrest, two neighbors, Stan Miller and another angry man, confronted Ahmed and asked him to leave the neighborhood. Before the confrontation could turn to violence, Ahmed's neighbor Ray Wallace appeared. Stan and the other neighbor left, and Ray invited Ahmed to stay at him home with his wife Jillian, and son Scott, who was a friend of Ahmed. While staying with the Wallace family, Ahmed contacted Abu Fayed. Ahmed told Fayed that his father was arrested. Fayed indicated that some sacrifices had to be made, and asked if "the package" was safe. Ahmed confirmed that the package was well hidden. Later that morning, Fayed called again, urging Ahmed to return home and retrieve the package. Ahmed told the Wallace's that he needed to return home, and this his uncle would soon meet him. Ahmed then returned to his home, and extracted a retangular package which was hidden within one of the walls of his home. Ahmed was interrupted by Stan, who attacked Ahmed. A fight ensued, and Ahmed killed Stan with a gun which Ahmed had in a bookbag. Ahmed was injured in the struggle. Scott went to Ahmed's house after seeing Stan enter the home. Scott saw Stan laying dead in the living room. Ahmed stuck the gun in Scott's stomach and stated that if Scott wanted to live, he would do as Ahmed said. Ahmed needed to use Ray as a proxy as he was too badly wounded to go on his own. Ahmed took Scott and his family hostage, and forced Ray to deliver the package to Fayed. Before Ray would deliver the package, he told Ahmed to release a member of his family. Ahmed let Jillian go, and she called the police. Ray successfully arrived at Marcus's electronics store; Ahmed needed Marcus to pick up a component for a Suitcase nuclear device, and the package he had been holding and gave Scott contained an enormous sum of money with which Marcus was intended to be paid. Marcus hiked the price up to $50,000 above the amount contained in the briefcase; Ahmed ordered Ray to kill Marcus and deliver the component to 351 Old Mill Road in Valencia, where it was later used to detonate a nuke and kill upwards of 12,000 people. When Fayed received the package, he told Ahmed to kill Scott because Scott knew too much. Just as a somewhat hesitant Ahmed was about to execute Scott, a tactical team from CTU arrived. Ahmed ran, and was shot by a CTU agent in the hip. He died en route to the hospital. Memorable quotes *'Ahmed Amar': 'What friends?' You can't even pronounce my name. It's not Ah-med. It's Ach-med. ("Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am") *'Ahmed Amar': I don't want to hurt you, but I will unless you do exactly as I say. ("Day 6: 8:00am-9:00am") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:Fayed terrorist cell Category:Deceased characters